A Wedding of Love
by ElvenDestiny
Summary: Over the years deep friendship has blossomed into love. He was always there when she needed him most. He stood by her even when she was loving someone else. At last, Alanna and George are together.


A Wedding of Love

June 2, 2000

by: Lionessqueen

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended.

xxxxx

Alanna looked at her reflection. The dress she was wearing was velvet, emerald green, with an underdress of shimmering, shiny white. It was long, falling past her feet, and when she walked, the white made her look like she was walking on the foam cresting the waves in the sea. It was delicately tied up in the front, like a corset, and it was sleeveless. Underneath the sleeveless dress, she had on a shimmery white silk dress going all the way down her arms to her wrists. It made her every move seem graceful. Silvery embroidery thread looked delicate sewn on the velvet, green parts of her dress: at her neckline, waist, and at the hem of her dress.

The silver embroidery wasn't like the over-embroidered dresses that looked awful no matter who wore it. It was a simple yet tasteful, delicately sewn, and so detailed it was amazing. Amethysts sparkled in her earlobes, and a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant enhanced her violet eyes; a gift from Numair. Her hair was artfully arranged so that the coppery red curls piled loosely on her head cascaded like a flaming waterfall, adding a vivid splash of color to the emerald green. Her shoes matched the whole ensemble and were velvet green with silver embroidery. Overall, Alanna mused as she looked in the mirror, it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

"Well well well, there is actually a woman under all that tough armor and flashing swords."

Alanna spun around with a vengeance and saw a man with black hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, who was wearing the dark blue velvet clothes of the Tortallan royal family. Alanna knew that he, of all people, should know that she was as feminine as any other.

"Great Mithros, Jon, I ought to kill you! You scared the life out of me!" Alanna saw a strange expression the King's face when she spun around. She couldn't tell if he was scared or annoyed.

"What in the Great Mother Goddess' name are you gawking at, Jon?"

"You," The King said in disbelief. "If I didn't know you better, I might be tempted to murder George and court you right now." In spite of herself, Alanna smiled. She knew she looked beautiful; after all, Thayet and Mistress Cooper had designed the dress for this special occasion. Best of all, Numair had given her a spell so that her hair, clothes, and everything else would stay perfectly the same, probably even through a rainstorm. Pity that Numair wouldn't tell her the spell directly; he had performed it on her but kept it a secret.

"Don't get your hopes up. Today I'm dressed for George and myself." She thought for a moment. "Well, mostly George. Anyway, you better get your share of looks because believe me, I'm never going through the hell of getting dressed up like this again. This dress weighs more that me!" Alanna smiled. "I'll just write to my children someday, telling them of this day and how I looked prettier than the queen herself."

"Can I have a beard in your version? Somehow, I always wanted a beard."

"Maybe a nice little goatee," Alanna choked out between her laughter. "If you really want a beard, grow one yourself!"

"Maybe it'll make me seem more kingly, "Jon laughed.

"Hmm, I don't know, you seem plenty royal to me. Royal way of speaking, stubbornness, looks...just everything." Alanna said, only half-jokingly. "More, and I'll have to warn Thayet of the women throwing themselves off towers to get to you!"

It was true. Jon was the kind of person that left people staring speechlessly, stunned, after he left. Also, he was still the most handsome man Alanna had ever seen, adding to the impression he left on people.

Alanna heard the castle bell ring, and they both knew that it was Alanna's cue to get ready to go to Trebond. Corus felt like home to her, true, but Alanna had wanted to get married where she had grown up.

On her way out, Alanna hugged Jonathan and whispered into his ear. "Wish me good luck, your Majesty," and with that, she left. Jon opened the door for his Lioness and took a deep breath.

He knew that Alanna would be better off with George, and of all the people, he like George the best. They had spent plenty of time together in the city, where George was King of the Rogue and he was nothing but a rich young noble named Johnny. George had taught him leadership as nothing else had done.

Even so, he couldn't hold back a faint feeling of envy for George. Alanna was one of his dearest friends, and they had their own history, too. Still, Jonathan was truly happy for Alanna as a close and old friend, even if he couldn't quite manage to be happy for her as his one-time future bride. He knew that Thayet would be a much better queen for him as well as for Tortall, and knew that Alanna would give them her blessing for their own royal marriage.

xxxxx

A beautiful oak carriage, with a lioness rampant carved onto one side and an opening rose on the other side, was waiting for Alanna outside the castle's courtyards. She gladly stepped into it and sat down calmly, knowing that the Northern trip to Trebond was at least going to be six hours long, so she would have plenty of time to calm her nerves. Alanna knew that all of her friends were going to Trebond, or were already there, because of her.

She relaxed on the comfortable seat, laid her head on a cushion, and fell asleep knowing that her tediously arranged dress and hair would be perfectly the same when she woke up. Numair is a genius, she thought, for inventing that spell. Of course, she added a minute later, we all knew that already.

She soon fell fast asleep even with the carriage jolting along the unpaved road.

xxxxx

"M'lady, ye must wake now," said a soft voice. Someone was gently shaking her.

Alanna sat up quickly, with a jerk, and looked at Stefan, one of her oldest friends. He hasn't changed a bit, she thought. He was tall and thin, with a long hooky nose, almost like George's. He was wearing a clean, white cotton shirt with black breeches and brown riding boots. There was no straw in his hair, as there often was.

Stefan was the palace stablemaster, and had been as long as Alanna could remember. When Alanna had been training as a page and then a squire, she had often gone and 'whistled him up' for a conversation. All in all, Alanna thought, he looked quite nice.

"Ye gods child! Wilt ye quit lookin' at me and concentrate on that man whose waitin' for ye outside this carriage?"

Stefan's words were like cool water thrown in Alanna's face, waking her up completely. For a moment, she forgot about Numair's handy little spell, and raised frantic hands to her hair, certain that it was ruined. It was perfect, however, thanks to the spell. Alanna stepped out of the carriage and walked with Stefan into her old home at Trebond.

Alanna looked at her family castle, fond memories flashing through her mind. She remembered the time she and Thom at all the cherry tarts and the Cook was going to tell on them, but Thom had made her 'see' ghosts. She remembered when Godmother tried to get Father to marry her, and Alanna made her have fits.

Even with all those memories that stayed with her, all of them combined could not measure up to one memory of Thom. Alanna missed everything about him-his joking vanity, his pride, even his temper, so like her own. She even missed his cynical thoughts and prideful outlook on life.

Looking in a mirror, she was reminded daily of Thom with their shared violet eyes, flame-colored hair, everything. She used to get made at Thom because of how he teased her, but now she would give anything to see Thom with his usual smug smile on his lips after teasing her about Jon, George, or Liam.

They had come into the world together, and Alanna had always thought that they would leave the world together, too. A tear overflowed from each of her eyes, dripping down her cheeks.

"Alanna, are you all right?" asked a concerned voice behind her.

Alanna hurriedly wiped away her tears with one hand and turned around, hoping nothing was visible on her face. She smiled when she saw who it was. The voice belonged to one of her closest friends. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was about six feet tall, a full foot taller than Alanna, and he looked particularly magnificent today in his long black mage robe with the fancy gold borders.

"I'm all right, Numair. I was just remembering and thinking of Thom."

Few people knew of how Numair and Alanna had met. Some said that they met in Tortall, while others thought they had met in the Great Southern Desert. The truth was, Alanna and Numair had met at the City of the Gods, were Numair and Thom had befriended each other and were roommates.

After Thom died during Jonathan's coronation, Numair had come to court. He was now the most powerful mage in Tortall, perhaps even in the world, since Thom and Roger had died. He was a Black robe, one of the seven most powerful mages in the world. Alanna and Numair had been friends ever since she paid a visit to Thom one day.

"Oh, Alanna," Numair said. "We all miss him, too. But it's your wedding day! Think of happier times." He hugged her and looked down at Alanna's hair.

"I know," Alanna replied. "I just wish.I just wish he was here with us today. No one ever truly understood him, Numair. For a while, when I was a child, he was all that I had left."

"Think about how Mistress Cooper and Thayet are going to react when they see what you've done to yourself," Numair said.

"Silly, of course they know. They helped me make this dress, after all," Alanna said, still sniffing a little but cheering up. Numair knew her nearly as well as she knew herself.

With a muttered spell and a shimmer of sparkling black magic, Numair transported Alanna into her room, where Thayet and Mistress Cooper were waiting for her.

xxxxx

_Cling-Clong! Cling-Clong! Cling-Clong! Cling-Clong! Cling-Clong!_

Alanna, Thayet, and Mistress Cooper all stood up. The bell had rung, and that meant it was five sharp. It was time for Alanna to marry George.

"Are you ready?" asked Myles. He was dressed completely in black, which was the way a bride's father was to be dressed. He looked wonderful in the black velvet-happy, but somber. Mistress Cooper, Myles' wife and George's mother, stood by him in a swirl of deep blue etched with black thread. They made a wonderful looking pair and each were anxious for the son and daughter they both loved.

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Alanna, taking a deep breath.

Looking back at it, Alanna remembered how it felt like she had finally completed her destiny. She had known George, Myles, and Mistress Cooper so long that they each were a part of her, and it felt only right that they were truly a family now, albeit a rather odd one. Everything seemed to her as natural as breathing, and it was as if she had always known this would eventually happen.

Myles and Alanna took a step forward on the aisle, moving with the stately music. Alanna looked at everyone who had come to see the ceremony: there was Buri, Raoul, Coram and Rispah, both the Elder and Younger Gareth of Naxen, and many more. It was amazing to see all of her friends together, people she had helped and who had helped her. There even were some of the Rogue there, to honor their king, and out of long nights spent chatting with Alanna when she was just a knight-in-training. The Bazhir were present, Alanna could see her pupils. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of how far they had journeyed to be here, for her. Alanna had never given much thought to it, but she had been exceptionally blessed in the way of friends.

Under the white arch, Thayet and Jonathan stood, as Alanna and George's closest friends. Everyone whom she ever loved was here. Myles and Alanna stopped by George, who was waiting for his bride. Everyone rose. Myles kissed Alanna's cheek and took his seat beside his wife.

Everything seemed surreal. It was all so beautiful and perfect that Alanna felt a little overwhelmed with all that she was feeling. They were on Trebond's highest mountain, so even the gods could hear. The grass was so vibrantly green, and fluffy, lazy white clouds floating on a pure blue sky.

Everyone sat in a pinewood chair. They were all dressed so elegantly, with so much finery that even Alanna, who had long been around court, was dazzled by the array of cloths and colors, flowing lines and stiff embroidery.

"Adonai asi, jinna, unha fervent," (Come together, children, as one) intoned the Priestess in a solemn voice. Her smiling countenance belied the solemnity and her voice was soothing to hear, invoking the gods' and goddesses' favor in light of a man and woman to be joined in body, mind, and soul.

Alanna only understood the words, spoken in an ancient language, because she had heard it many times before. The rite along with the words had been passed down from Priestess or Priest from generation to generation.

George held Alanna's hand as they faced each other. As Alanna looked into George's eyes, she felt something special between them. She didn't know if every bride felt this way, but she knew that she never had to be scared, never had to worry.

The Goddess had once told her that she had to learn how to love. I really have, thought Alanna. I might love Jon and I know he still loves me, but I know our love can never have a future. He is King, I am the King's Champion. Besides, she added practically, Thayet would make a much better pair with him, as I would with George.

She truly loved every single part of George, even his past as King of the Thieves. Alanna knew she didn't have the ability to be a good Queen for Jonathan and Tortall, and she didn't have the patience to learn to be one. Their love would never last.

Anyway, she mused, now that George is Myles' second in command of all the spies, it's like he was born to figure out all of the little deceptions and dirty secrets that the nobles conceal. I can't serve Tortall or Jon in that way, but I can as Baroness of Pirate's Swoop and as King's Champion.

They accepted each other completely and totally, unlike how Liam had never accepted Alanna's possession of the Gift, or how she had never accepted Jon's heritage as King.

George looked down at his bride lovingly. There were a few quirks to work out, he admitted, such as that infamous temper of hers. But even that was just another part of Alanna: her stubbornness, her determination, her courage...and her love of him, and his love of her.

"Lee gimah shi ang haum bwoh," (You are now husband and wife) the Priestess finished. Alanna threw her arms around George's neck, totally unselfconscious.

George leaned down close to her, one arm around her shoulders. He smiled and they kissed. The crowd burst into happy cheering and applause, but they only had eyes for each other, lost in their joyous embrace. They stood under the white archway, oblivious to all else.

Close by, Jon and Thayet were equally lost in each other. In a way, they felt the homely specialty of this marriage as well. Theirs would be far more ornate, and overly tedious. In this quiet mountain within Trebond, they were away from all else but friends, and celebrating Alanna and George's wedding. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy, and they reveled in the feeling-one that they did not often experience as King and future Queen.

In another secluded place, Myles and the now Lady of Olau found their own joy, as parents of the wedded pair, and as husband and wife themselves.

Everyone rejoiced, ate, and danced in the Lioness' and the Baron's name. Alanna thought that she had now known true happiness, with now demands attached to it. She was in a world of her own, with George.

The next day, Alanna and George watched the sunrise, together now and for always.

xxxxx

A/N: Lionessqueen was my old pen name. For those of you who read my other Tamora Pierce fanfic, you know that I wrote these LONG ago and that I didn't make any changes to them. I was 11 when I wrote this, so don't be overly critical, please.

**Please review!**


End file.
